Brotherly Advice
by Gemini Star01
Summary: Shuuichi Hatanaka figured his stepbrother was a normal, if slightly girly, teenage boy. At least, he does until he wanders into his room in the middle of the night and sees said brother in an interesting position with a certain little fire demon...(KH, Ku


__

I don't know what prompted me to write this. It's just that I've read so many fics where Hiei and Kurama get…'found out'…by either Yusuke, Kuwabara, both of them, or Shiori. But then I thought about something…Kurama's little brother. So, I figured I'd give it a shot. Partially inspired by 'Teddy Bear Syndrome' by Tione, but only partially. Enjoy!

****

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or the Teddy Bear Syndrome.

****

Brotherly Advice

I suppose you might already know who I am, but in case you don't I'll have to introduce myself.

My name is Shuuichi Hatanaka. Currently I'm 13 years old and attending middle school. For as long as I remember it's just been me and my dad, Kazuya, living on our own. It's been like that since my mother died about nine years ago. But recently everything changed.

See, my dad met this lady at his company, a forty-something woman by the name of Shiori Minamino. She's really nice and kinda pretty, for a lady as old as my dad that is. Anyway, pop started going out with her about a year before now, and they got married just a little while ago. Which means, of course, a new mom, a new house, and a new school.

I even wound up with a new brother. Step-brother actually, and confusingly enough his name's Shuuichi too. But we're nothing alike. He's 17, really tall and friendly and smart too. I think he takes after his mom 'cause he looks kinda like a girl, especially since he wears his hair so long. He goes to this prestigious high school in town, and he's really popular.

He and I get along pretty well. He's kind of a weird guy, always disappearing with his friends somewhere and then coming back and sleeping for a couple of days, but he's cool. We talk sometimes, over dinner or breakfast mostly, and he's always willing to help with my homework, so all in all everything's okay. Just a nice, normal family…

At least…That's what I thought, up until last night…

~ * ~ * ~

I yawned, stretching for the ceiling. It was still pitch black outside, so I glanced at my glowing alarm clock. 2:18.

_Why_ was I awake at 2:18? I rubbed my eyes, then climbed out of bed, stumbling down the hall to gulp down a glass of water in the kitchen. Then I drank another, setting the empty glass on the counter. Now it was 2:21, and I was still tired with insomnia as I passed Shuuichi's open door. (In case you're wondering, most of the time they call me Shuu or Shuu-chan, since I'm younger. It's only when I'm in trouble that they call me Shuuichi)

Anyway…I passed Shuuichi's door about 2:23. It was partially open, and there were some…strange noises…coming from inside. It sounded like bedsprings creaking, maybe oni-san was having a nightmare.

My curiosity got the better of me and I cracked open the door a bit to peak inside. Then I closed it a bit more and leaned against the wall to hyperventilate over what I had just seen.

I couldn't see Shuuichi, the covers were pulled up too far. But there was one thing there I'd never expected to see. There was someone else in Shuuichi's bed with him, and the slight gasps and low moans made it seam that something other than sleep was going on.

I swear, I nearly fainted. Shuuichi had always been really popular with the girls, but I didn't know he had _any_ interest in them, let alone enough to sneak one into his room like this.

Oh god…_Shuuichi snuck a girl into his room._

The first thing that popped into my mind was _'Does Shiori know about this?'_

The second was _'Who the heck is she?'_

I had to take a second look, so I cracked open the door again and promised myself to watch until I answered that question.

I didn't have to wait long. About five minutes after I peaked in, the figures on the bed suddenly rolled over so that they were both smack dab in the middle. One of them lifted themselves up by the arms, pinning the other to the bed and holding about six inches above them.

The sheet slipped off their bare shoulders, and immediately my head started to spin.

The body holding the other down was obviously male, you could that see plainly enough with his shirt off, but it was far too small to be Shuuichi. And he was skinny, well-muscled, but still skinny and short, with spiky black hair. His eyes were garnet-colored and seamed to shine in the dark, looking down at the other person with a strange kind of lustful love.

"I've got you right where I want you, fox…" he whispered in a deep voice, keeping it low so as not to be overheard.

"Mmhm…Good…" I heard Shuuichi's voice come from the bed, and then the other boy resumed the 'activities'.

I couldn't watch anymore. I left the doorway and hurried back to my own room, closing the door tight and sliding down to the floor. Once again, it took a few minutes for me to register what I had just seen.

It was a _boy_.

My brother was _making out_ with a _boy_.

Forget that, my _brother_ had snuck a _boy_ into his _room_ in the middle of the night and they were…Oh my god…

_Oh my god…_

I knew Shiori doesn't know about this.

~ * ~ * ~

I fell asleep soon after that, curled in my own bed and trying not to think about what was happening down the hall. I woke up long before I needed to, got dressed and thought about heading down to breakfast.

Have I mentioned that I hate my curious nature? If I was a cat, I would've gone through all nine lives and enough to be reincarnated six times. Not to mention that it gets me in trouble 24/7/365. But I can't help it…I was born that way.

I open the door to my brother's room, creeping in as quietly as I could. The sunlight is coming in through the window, Shiori didn't wake us up for school until 7:30, and it isn't quite time yet. I can see the breathing under the quilt and sheets, so whoever is there is fast, fast asleep.

I creep to the edge of the bed and looked in, holding my breath, which immediately catches in my throat.

Shuuichi lies there, alright, hair still tired back in the ponytail he sleeps in so it didn't get all greasy and stuff. But there are other fingers tangling their way through that long, red hair, and his arms were wrapped around their owner.

Said owner is a small, skinny boy with pale skin and spiky black-and-white hair. His face is buried in Shuuichi's chest, and Shuuichi's in his hair. Both are smiling in complete bliss, and did I mention that neither is wearing a shirt?

I gulp, shaking a bit. It was true…I wasn't dreaming…Oh good lord, had they been…were they…oh god oh god oh god…

"Boys! Oh, boys! It's time to wake up!"

I stiffen. _Why did Shiori have to wake us up now?!_ Oh, gods, Shuuichi's started to get up! He hasn't opened his eyes yet, he's more of cuddling up to that little lover of his, but it won't be long…

No time to think! Instead, I follow my first instincts and dive under the bed. Thank god he keeps it so clean, and it's not a moment too soon.

"Good morning." Shuuichi's tired voice floats from above as soon as I stop moving.

The deeper voice from last night mumbled a rather disgruntled-sounding noise along the lines of "Hn." The bedsprings squeak a bit, he's cuddling closer.

"Hiei-san, need to get up now." Is that his name? Hiei? What a strange name… Maybe it's a nickname, like that mountain. That would go with the name I've heard Shuuichi's friends call him sometimes…Kurama, like that valley up north.(1)

"Not just yet." the other boy grunts, but yields and tosses his legs over one side as Shuuichi-san climbs out the other. I can see their legs, and to great relief, realize that they were both still wearing pants.

Oh crud…neither of them are leaving. Shuuichi always takes his showers at night, and the other boy seams to be stalling for time. They're getting dressed, talking, hugging, and I think even groping at each other. I don't want to look…Please don't let them find me… please please please, don't let them find me…

Tossing a black cloak over his shoulders, the other boy looks up. "I better be going now."

Oh, thank heavens. "Already?" Shuuichi sounds disappointed, and he walks over to him. I risk it a bit, lifting the edge of the bed sheet to peak out.

The small one sits on the windowsill, draping one leg out and about to exit. Shuuichi looks hopeful as he comes to him, still buttoning up his shirt. "You'll be coming back tonight…right?"

"Naturally." the boy gave an almost unnatural looking smile, leaning forward. He puts his arm around Shuuichi's neck, pulling him in for a kiss before he flits out the window and disappears.

My mouth drops open. I can't believe I just saw my brother kiss _a guy_. He's practically swooning on the windowsill, watching him go. But at least he's buttoning up his garuken, so I'll be able to get out of here soon…

Then the worse things that could ever happen at that moment happens. I sneeze.

Shuuichi snaps his head around at the sound, and I know he knows someone is there. He comes to the bed, and even as I try to scramble back, he lifts the bed skirt and his eyes widen.

"Shuu-chan?!" he gasps.

All I can do is give a small smile. "H-Hey bro…"

I slide out from underneath, brushing myself off. His green eyes are still wide as he stares at me. "H-How long have you been in here?!"

"…Since before you woke up." I admit, and he immediately flushes with embarrassment and panic.

"Boys!" Shiori calls up. "Ten minutes 'til you need to leave!"

Shuuichi looks at me, and his eyes change to a pleading emotion. "Shuu-chan, I'm begging you, you can't tell _anybody_. Especially not Kaasan…Please!"

"Okay…" I say slowly, then lock eyes with him. "But after school, you're telling me _everything._ Got it?"

He looks pained again, then nods. It was time for school anyway, so we leave.

~ * ~ * ~

I'm waiting for him after school. He's later than usual, about thirty minutes, which meant that he had been thinking quite a bit about what he was going to say to me. Probably in the park. He hangs out there a lot.

He looks anxious as he enters, taking off his jacket and hanging it up in his closet. I just sit there on the bed until he closes the door, locks it, and turns to me.

"Well…" he sighs. "I guess…you caught me…"

He sits on the bed next to me, looking a bit distressed, so I do the first line. "That…That boy…Is he really…?" I can't finish it.

"…My boyfriend? Yes." he smiles at me. "Kind of a shock, isn't it?"

"No kidding." I lean back, reeling in that one question. My mind switches to thinking like his mother, just for a place to go. "So…What's his name? Where'd you meet? How long have you known him?"

Shuuichi smiles, lying back on the bed. His eyes have glazed over so that he looks like his mind is a million miles away. "His name's Hiei." he sighs, sounding completely love-sick. "We met…oh, about three years ago, under some odd circumstances. And it just kinda…clicked, after a while."

"So…So…" I lean over to look at him. "How long has he been your…?"

"Only about six months or so." he mutters, eyes closing. "We were just friends 'til then."

"I see…" I sit back. "So has he been…sneaking in…since then?"

"Actually, he was doing it for 'bout a year before we decided…you know." Shuuichi shrugged. "See, he's got nowhere else to sleep but the park, so when it rained… he'd come here."

"Where'd he sleep?"

"The floor. I gave him a blanket, and a pillow, not that he ever used it." Shuuichi smiles. "Then…well, you know how these things go…I fell for him, took about seven months in admitting it, coaxed him into accepting me and…We've been that close ever since."

"Wow…" I kick my legs a bit, thinking it all over. "I can hardly believe it…I mean, I just found out that my brother is gay…"

"Eh…not quite." Shuuichi sat up, giving me an awkward smile-look. "I'm more along the lines of…bisexual. I don't prefer men over women, I just happened to fall in love with Hiei."

"So you're really that far?" I could feel my eyes widen. "I mean…it's not just some thing? He's really…"

"I can't imagine myself with anyone else." Shuuichi yawns, stretching, and starts to get up. "I suppose that's just about everything?"

"…Does Shiori know?"

Shuuichi stops, one hand on the door. He's quite a moment, then sighs. "No…No, she doesn't."

"You better tell her." I stand up, brushing myself off. "She deserves to know."

"I know she does…" he grips the doorknob. "But…"

"She can handle it." I press on. "I mean, sure, I understand not telling Dad. Tousan's always been so orderly, this'll just freak him out. But Shiori's not like that, and it'll only hurt her if she finds out the way I did."

He turns back, green eyes looking a bit hopeful. "…You really think I should?"

"Of course!" I grin. "By the way…You're gonna introduce me sometime, aren't you?"

He smirks at me, unlocking the door. "We'll see." he laughs. "We'll just have to see…"

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

(1) I looked this up in my Microsoft Encarta Reference Software. The mountain's called Hiei-zan, in the border between the Kyoto-fu prefecture and the Yamashina-ku prefecture. The valley's called Kurama-dera, up in the northern part of Kyoto-fu. Weird, huh?

So…whattya think? Should I continue it? If you think I should, give me some ideas as to Hiei's reaction to meeting Kurama's little brother…and at their little 'escapades' being discovered…


End file.
